Army Garrison
Background The Army Garrison had it's original roots back with the King's Army; it has since been carried into the Strategic Command Army Trooper deployment as well because of the Garrison's simple, yet effective design. The Army Garrison is designed around 6 watch towers (each equipped with 2 spot-lights, two double E-Web Repeating Blaster turrets, and an anti-aircraft defense missile battery on the top of the tower); four watch towers sit on each corner of the square base with two additional towers (minus the anti-aircraft battery & E-Web and equipped instead with two turreted MK-19 Grenade Launchers) flanking the main entrance and exit point into the base. The base is roughly 200 meters in every direction from the center point of the base. Within the base sits several wooden and tent structures that house 10 troops barracks (100 troops each), a base hospital, a underground base command center with advanced technology and communications, and repair bays for vehicles. The base is further equipped with two landing pads for aircraft or shuttles. The towers of the base and the base itself is enclosed by a 12 meter high armor piecing penetration-resistant exotic and strange heavy wood that can withstand up to the heaviest of projectile and most medium grade laser fire. The wall's top is caped off with sharpened wooden pikes which are tipped with a deadly poison; a catwalk goes the length of the entire wall system and supports troops patrolling the wall and firing from the top defensive structure (the sharpened pikes extend to the soldiers' chest level patrolling the wall and provide excellent coverage against enemy snipers and other enemy fire). The main entrance and exit to the base is secured by 8 meter high double doors made of the same exotic wood as that of the walls; an extensive network of trenches run and surround the entire base roughly 70 yards from the wall, providing defensive troops excellent protection. Several pillboxes are scattered throughout this trench line and come equipped with (usually) a single E-Web Repeating Blaster or single MK-19 Grenade Launcher) The exterior trench line itself is guarded by the same exotic wooden pikes covered in poison. The trench line has several trenches that run back to the base, providing adequate cover for moving troops and materials. Several "vehicle trenches" are dug surrounding and in between the trench line where armored vehicles may positions themselves to support defensive and offensive operations in adequate cover. Roughly 30 yards from the wall and 40 yards behind the trench line are artillery half-batteries (3 guns, instead of 6 guns) positioned along each section of the wall, if the base's walls were divided into two halves on each side of the square. Each half-battery is dug deep into the ground, providing it natural cover in a trench system, and covered by a tenting material and to help keep the batteries out of the weather. The base is simple enough to conform to the odd time flux surrounding the Kingdom of Jod's home Planet of Jod (take away the spot-lights, hanger bays, heavy weapons, landing pads, SCAT---replace with King's Army Soldiers---& NDB, replace with Horse Cavalry), yet effective enough to be upgraded again with it's normal heavy weaponry against other more modern armies. The base is staffed with a small, but adequate base staff including the following: * Garrison Staff: 211 * Garrison Security Detachment: 400 (King's Army Soldiers) * Garrison Detention Block Detachment: 12 (King's Army Soldiers) * Garrison Artillery Detachment: 101 (96 gunners plus 5 command & control personnel) * Garrison Medical: 16 * Total: 740 ** Additional Troops Housing: 1,000 Strategic Command Army Troopers (1 Regiment) ** Additional Vehicle Housing: 1 Naval Deployment Battalion Category:King's Army